


Wish for more

by Lunannex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunannex/pseuds/Lunannex
Summary: Peter opens the box tucked in his lap to show him a neatly folded peach colored coat, which, if Tony’s behind honest, would actually fit May pretty well. “It’s nothing too big, really, just something that I got with Ned and MJ the other day.”Just as he says that, a realization dawned on Tony. "Wait a minute, stop-" He holds a hand up, closing his eyes for a brief second. "Isn't May at work?" He asks Peter skeptically."Uh-...yeah?" Peter says slowly."Then why…" Tony waves a hand at the mess Peter has made on his floor, genuinely feeling confused. If May was at work, then there was no logical reason for him to have come here to wrap his gift.——Or, in which Peter pays Tony an unexpected visit
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Wish for more

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly tho, what a miracle that I was able to do this in just a few hours. Most fics take me like a few days minimum (I’m easily distracted don’t judge me). I don’t like it very much honestly, but it’s decent enough so I’m still posting it.

Tony had just been on his way up from the lab when he got the call.

_“Boss, incoming call from Peter Parker.”_

He stops walking, looking up at the ceiling with a light smile. “Patch him through, FRI.”

Immediately, a jubilant voice that Tony knew all too well fills the room. “Hi Mister- wait, Karen, it’s on, right? I mean, I think it is, but I’m still not-“ Peter pauses, presumably to listen to his AI, Karen, apparently. Seriously, what a ridiculous name. “Oh, okay, cool.”

“Hi Peter.” Tony says nonchalantly with a gentle roll of his eyes.

He can practically _feel_ Peter lighting up over the line. “Hey Mister Stark!" Peter calls out brightly. ”So, remember how you said that I could come over whenever I wanted?" Despite the fact that he’s practically shouting, Tony can barely hear him over the him over the obnoxious, thunderous roar of what he can only assume is wind. 

"That is something that I recall, yes." Tony says slowly with slight suspicion, squinting his eyes at the ceiling as if it were Peter.

"Great, awesome, because I need you to- wait, which floor are you on?"

"I'm at the penthouse, kid."

Somehow, he already knows what he’s gonna say before he actually says it. "Oh okay, can you open a window?" Peter asks.

Tony scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “And risk letting snow into my precious tower? You really are a heathen. Why don't I just meet you in the lobby?"

“I’m like, less than a minute out! It’ll just be for a second, promise!” Peter practically pleads.

"Don't tell me you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do."

Peter snickers. "Okay then, I won't tell you. Karen, end call."

“Hey-“

 _“Mister Parker is no longer connected.”_ FRIDAY cuts him off, voice as bored and disinterested as ever.

Tony throws his hands up in frustration and sighs dramatically. He was too old for this. "FRI, open up a window for the kid." He orders while pinching the bridge of his nose. Instantly, a wave of coldness hit him like a train, making him shiver. The things he did for this kid. Unbelievable. 

Just as he was wallowing in his own sorrow, Peter, true to his word, came flying through the window and across the room, whooping loudly as he landed on the sofa, almost falling over from the impact.

"Oh, Jesus Christ-" Tony exhales sharply, a hand coming up to grip his chest. He whirls around to look at the demon child just as FRIDAY closes the window behind him. "Kid, what the hell?" He threw a hand up, staring at him incredulously. Honestly, this should be normal by now. The kid’s definitely done weirder shit, that’s for sure. But even if his antics are practically normal to Tony at this point doesn’t mean that they give him any less gray hairs.

Peter chortles, fumbling for a brief second before yanking his mask off, revealing his wild, unruly curls and bright eyes. "Hi!” He waves at him enthusiastically from where he’s perched up on the couch.

"Hey yourself." Tony helps him up to his feet, suppressing a smile when he notices that the kid was wearing the MIT hoodie he had given him over his suit. "Want to tell me what the hell was that?”

Peter merely shrugs. “I was bored.” He says lightly, as if that explained anything. Which, really, it absolutely did _not_.

Tony stares at him expectantly. “And?” 

The kid drops his backpack -which Tony couldn’t help but stare at because there was a fucking roll of _wrapping paper_ of all things webbed onto it for whatever reason- down on the carpeted floor and has the audacity to actually _scoff_ at him. “Is that how you treat your guests? Especially one with a gift?” His defiant gaze suddenly melts into one of trepidation, and he freezes in his tracks. “Wait- you’re not busy, right? ‘Cuz I know that I basically invited myself over, and like, I didn’t mean to _intrude_ or anything, so if you _are_ busy then I can just-“

Tony rolls his eyes. “Never busy enough for you, kid.” He pats Peter’s shoulder fondly. “You brought a gift, you said?”

“Well- not for _you_ , at least not this one anyways." Tony has to physically restrain himself from breaking his face in half with the smile that’s threatening to spread across his face. The kid had actually gotten him a gift? Jesus, he was precious. “I came here to wrap the Christmas gift I got for May.” Well, at least that explained the wrapping paper.

“And you didn’t think of doing that in your perfectly warm and cozy apartment instead?"

“You know, that _does_ sound like a good idea." Peter mutters absentmindedly as sits cross-legged on the floor. He carefully begins to unstick the wrapping paper from his backpack and, additionally, takes out a rectangular box, a roll of tape and scissors. Tony dreads to know all the other shit that backpack was hiding.

“You’re telling me that you didn’t think of _that_ before you swung all the way over here in the snow?” Tony arches a brow at him.

“Oh, I did,” Peter gives him a shit-eating grin, eyes sparkling with mischief. “But I wanted to come bug you for a while.” He says. Joke's on him, Tony loves spending time with him. 

“You’re unbelievable.” Tony huffs out a laugh before walking over to sit on the couch directly in front of Peter. He claps his hands and rubs them together with an exhale of breath. “Alright, let me see what you got your aunt."

Peter complies, opening the box tucked in his lap to show him a neatly folded peach colored coat, which, if Tony’s behind honest, would actually fit May pretty well. “It’s nothing too big, really, just something that I got with Ned and MJ the other day.”

Just as he says that, a realization dawned on Tony. "Wait a minute, stop-" He holds a hand up, closing his eyes for a brief second. "Isn't May at work?" He asks Peter skeptically.

"Uh-...yeah?" Peter says slowly.

"Then why…" Tony waves a hand at the mess Peter has made on his floor, genuinely feeling confused. If May was at work, then there was no logical reason for him to have come here to wrap his gift.

"Like I said, I wanted to come bug you." Peter murmurs, posture suddenly stiff as he stares at his backpack as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Tony regards him with a suspicious glare. "That can't possibly be the only reason." He says. For a moment, he thinks that the kid might be hiding yet another injury from him, but the suit would have alerted him if that was the case, so it has to be something else.

"It is!" His tone even takes on the high pitch that it takes whenever he's lying. Tony levels with him a stern look which immediately makes him wilt. "Fine…” He groans miserably. “...I got lonely." He admits hesitantly, clearly ashamed to admit it. “Plus I missed you, so…" Peter hunches his shoulders slightly, a pout visible on his lips.

Tony’s lips slowly curl up into a smirk. "That's _cute_ , kid." He leans forwards and ruffles his hair, decidedly ignoring the way his heart is hammering in his chest. 

Peter ducks his head further in embarrassment, a furious red dusting his cheeks and ears. “Shut up…”

Even if he didn’t voice it, he’d missed the kid too. More than he was willing to admit. You’d think that now that he was on Christmas break they’d get to see each other more often, at least that was what Tony had been hoping, but it quickly proved to be the opposite. And Tony wouldn’t say he had been moping, exactly, except- yeah, he was totally moping. But can you blame him? He hadn’t seen his kid in over a week, he was allowed to miss him. Sue him.

Tony clears his throat of any remaining emotions and kneels down beside Peter on the floor. “I really hope that you know what you’re doing.” He says, watching as the kid continuously folded different ends of the wrapping paper.

Peter rolls his eyes but otherwise pays him no mind. "I've been doing this since forever, of _course_ I know what I'm doing. You dare doubt me?"

"Yes." Tony says, tone completely deadpan.

"Rude. Well now I'm _definitely_ not giving you any of my hot chocolate." The kid pouts.

Tony barks out an incredulous laugh. "Of course you brought hot chocolate. What else did I expect?" He shakes his head in silent amusement.

“Well _duh_ , what kind of person would I be if I didn't?” Peter looks at him with disbelief, as if Tony should know better. He opens his backpack so he can see all the things he’d somehow managed to pack in there. Among them was chocolate, cocoa and even a _milk carton_. Seriously, how many things could fit into _one_ ratty, worn out backpack? “Hot chocolate is an essential part of winter, Mister Stark.” He grinned.

"Can't argue with that, Underoos." Tony snickers. "Why don't I make some for us while you wrap up your gift?" He offers, slowly taking the ingredients from the kid's backpack.

"Are you sure? I was just gonna make it after I was done with this, you don’t have to-“

Tony holds up a hand, effectively cutting him off. "Oh no, I'm not doing this for you. As you said, this is an essential part of Christmas and I _intend_ to take part of it. It's what I deserve after all the gray hairs your little spider ass has given me."

"You sure it's me giving you the gray hairs? Or is it just your age finally catching up to you?" Peter grins cheekily. Oh what a little shit.

"Okay, that's it, take that off." Tony points at the worn hoodie he’s wearing, tilting his chin up sternly.

Peter nearly chokes on his own tongue, looking at him with such an affronted and betrayed expression that Tony almost feels bad. Keyword: almost. " _What?!_ Wait, no- Do you want me to _freeze_ to death?" 

Tony rolls his eyes. And people call _him_ overdramatic. "You'll be fine, your suit has a cozy little heater. Now come on, give it back you little thief." He holds his hand out expectantly, narrowing his eyes at his protégé.

Peter squawks, clearly offended. " _Thief?!_ _You_ gave it to me!"

"And now I want it back."

"But- but I'm _cold!_ Besides, I brought the hot chocolate so don't I at least deserve the hoodie?!" Peter wraps the hoodie tighter around himself, looking up at Tony with his big, brown eyes pleadingly. 

Tony narrows his eyes. He was such a goddamn pushover these days. "You're on thin ice, Parker, just remember that.” He points a stern finger at a more than thrilled Peter, sniffling before turning away towards the kitchen. “And wipe that smirk off your face, you look ridiculous." He hears Peter chuckle behind him, making him bite back a reluctant smile.

A few comfortable minutes of silence fall between them after that, most of which he spends making the hot chocolate. But it’s not long before he feels an all too familiar presence behind him, peering over his shoulder curiously as he pours the drink into both of their mugs.

"Hold your horses, spiderling. You’ll get your precious drink in a minute.” Tony looks at him from the corner of his eye with a teasing smirk.

Peter merely laughs. “I finished wrapping the gift.” He says as he hops up on the counter, raising a hand to point a finger towards the living room.

"Already?" Tony turns around and, sure enough, the surprisingly nearly wrapped gift is sitting innocently on top of his coffee table. 

Peter hums delightedly. "Told you I knew what I was doing." He grins smugly, a hint of pride visible in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah, you've made your point, kiddo." Tony snickers as he hands him the steaming cup, which he takes with a small ‘thank you’. 

Suddenly, Peter sighs loudly. His entire posture sags and he stares at the present, a hint of doubt that Tony definitely does not like sparkling in his eyes. “Do you think she’ll like it?” He asks, his voice sounding oddly timid for someone who was just gloating not even a minute earlier.

Tony leans his back against the kitchen island beside Peter, regarding him with furrowed eyebrows. “Of course, why wouldn’t she?” 

Peter rubs his thumbs up and down the mug, biting his lower lip anxiously as he shrugs. "I just- I mean, I saw it and thought she would like it since she mentioned a while back that she wanted to get a new coat. But, um-"

Tony cuts him off. "There’s not a single doubt in my mind that she’ll like it, kiddo. You could give that woman a card and she'd still cry over it. So just trust me on this one, okay?" He nudges him with his shoulder gently, eliciting a breathy, barely audible laugh from him. 

Peter looks up and nods slowly, lips twitching upwards into a small smile. "Okay."

“Great, now that that’s sorted out…” Tony sighs, rolling his shoulders. “What about you? What do _you_ want?” He asks as he takes a sip of his drink, watching Peter carefully.

Peter blinks. “What?" 

“You heard me, what does Peter Parker want for Christmas?” He repeats.

“You sound like Santa.” Peter says, stifling an amused giggle behind his mug.

Tony scoffs. “Please, I’m _obviously_ way better.” He takes a sip from his own drink with a smirk. “Anyways, Jolly Old Nick aside, seriously, what do you want?" He asks.

“Oh, well...” Peter rubs the back of his neck. “Nothing, really.” He shrugs shyly.

“Really? You don’t want anything? Nothing at all? You’re a teenager, teenagers always want something. Just name a price kid, and I’ll get it for you.” He won’t admit that the only reason he’s asking is because he's not sure if Peter will even like the gift Tony had made him. Logically, Tony knew he would. Peter, like his aunt, would most likely appreciate any gift Tony gave him, regardless of what it was. The Parkers were nothing if not humble. 

“Nope, nothing.” Peter smiles, kicking his legs up and down the counter. “Well, there is one thing. I’m not sure if you can call it a _thing_ , exactly, but...” He trails off, his smile turning soft.

“Yeah? And what’s that?” Tony asks quietly, just because the tone seems appropriate right now.

Peter’s cheeks visibly flush. “It’s a bit stupid but- I just to spend more time with you guys...” He admits, peeking up at him timidly, his eyes obscured by a stray curl that falls over his face.

Tony doesn’t even bother to hide his smile this time. What he did to deserve a kid like Peter Parker, he’ll never know. “Can I tell you something, kiddo?” Peter hums, looking at him with a curious tilt of his head. “I want the same thing.” He gently brushes the curl away from his face, smiling fondly. His heart swells in his chest at the beaming smile that spreads across Peter’s face, teary yet joyful all at once.

The moment is done as quickly as it came. "Sucks for you though, because I got you a present anyway."

And just like that, Peter’s smile falls from his face. He stares at Tony with his mouth agape, eyes slowly widening in disbelief. " _What?!_ Mister Stark, you didn't need to-"

"Ah-ah! No arguing with the adult." Tony wags a finger in front of his nose and Peter, predictably, goes cross-eyed trying to follow it. "I didn’t do it because I needed to, I did it because I _wanted_ to." His voice softens down a notch with the reassurance.

"But-"

"No buts, you're getting a gift whether you want it or not, it's what you deserve. Capiche?"

"Fine…" Peter grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

Tony claps him on the back. "Atta boy," He ruffles his hair yet again with a grin. "Now come on, let's pop in a movie. Might as well do _something_ productive while you're here."

Peter snorts as he hops down from the counter. "Watching a movie is _hardly_ productive, Mister Stark."

"It is if I say it is. Unless you'd rather pass off the once in a lifetime opportunity of watching a movie with _the_ Tony Stark. This offer doesn’t come often, kid. So choose wisely.” Tony says as he takes another sip of his drink.

Peter’s face scrunches up, eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "We watch movies all the time, though?” 

"Details, details.” Tony waves a dismissive hand. “So, is that a yes or a no? C’mon, I’m not getting any younger here, Pete.”

Peter laughs and shakes his head. “Uh, it’s a _yes_ , obviously. Just as long as you let me pick the movie this time.” He wraps his fingers around Tony's wrist and steps in front of him, his mug firmly clasped in his other hand. He sends him a bright smile over his shoulder, curls bouncing on his face adorably.

Tony smiles at his back and lets himself be dragged towards the couch. God, what would he do without this kid?

“Alright, fine. You’ve got yourself a deal, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Happy Holidays everyone!!🌻💕


End file.
